The secret of Candy Hollow
Chapter 1 *Once before Sugar Rush was even made,there was a very popular game in Litwack's Arcade called Candy Hollow which Mr.Litwack's brother made,and a racer which was the Princess was called Nessy Quick,she was loved by many children,but what Nessy didn't know is a racer which was originally programmed to be the Princess,which was scrapped called Jauqeline Mc'Black,Jauqeline (also known as Jackie) was thought up by the creator of Candy Hollow,but then he decided to delete Jackie's code,but the code was so strong that it could not delete fully,this made Jackie a virus and jelous of Nessy,as in the end,when the local moppet boy came to play as his favourite character (which is Nessy of course) when Jackie posses Nessy making her glitch and crash into walls,and making the moppet boy come last in the race.The moppet boy told Mr.Litwack,as Mr.Litwack tested Nessy out in a race just to make sure,then Nessy (Possed by Jackie) jumped out of her racing kart and walks up to the screen and threatends to hurt the moppet boy and Mr.Litwack. Nessy (Possed by Jackie): YOU ARE GONNA GET HURT IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME PRINCESS AGAIN AND DELETE THAT NESSY-IDIOT'S CODE! Moppet Boy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Nessy is alive! Mr.Litwack: This leaves me no chioce... Moppet Boy: What are you gonna do to the game,Mr.Litwack?! Mr.Litwack: I am afraid Candy Hollow has seen better days and- Moppet Boy: NO MR.LITWACK! Please don't unplugged my favourite game! Mr.Litwack: I am afraid I am gonna have to... Moppet Boy: NO! (Cries) Mr.Litwack: (Unplugs Candy Hollow) *Meanwhile in Candy Hollow Jackie: (Jumps out of Nessy's body) Nessy: WOAH! What just happened?! *All of a sudden the skies turn black and stormy in Candy Hollow Nessy: What's going on? Nurse Pepper: Look at that sky! Jackie: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IS HERE! Nessy: What?! Jackie: Mwah-ha-ha! (Turns into hurricane and begins destroying Candy Hollow) Nessy: Run to Game Central Station everybody! *Everybody runs into Game Central Station,as Candy Hollow explodes Jackie: (Runs into Game Central Station) Milkarita: What are we gonna do,Princess?! (to Nessy) Nessy: I don't know...we...are...gameless! Everybody: GAMELESS?! NO!!!!!! *Meanwhile Mr.Litwack calls his brother to tell him the bad news Mr.Litwack: I am so sorry to tell you this bro but...Candy Hollow has been unplugged! Brother: WHAT?! NO!!!!!!!! *In the morning the children of the arcade come in and are upset about Candy Hollow being unplugged Moppet Girl: WHAT?! CANDY HOLLOW HAS BEEN UPLUGGED?! NO!!!!!!!!! Boy 1: Well I am not coming to this stupid arcade any more if Candy Hollow is not here! Girl 1: Me neither! *The children goes to walk out of the door Mr.Litwack: STOP!!!!!!! I will get Candy Hollow back I promise! Boy 2: But how?! Mr.Litwack: Don't worry I will try and get my brother to remake it,I will even ask him to make some brand new racers too! Girl 2: Thank you so much Mr.Litwack you are the best! *All of the children walk out of Litwack's Arcade muttering excitingly Mr.Litwack: OH NO! What have I done? How will I get my brother to remake Candy Hollow? He loved Candy Hollow! Chapter 2 *Mr.Litwack rings up his brother Brother: (On the phone) I AM NOT REMAKING CANDY HOLLOW,BRO! Mr.Litwack: But... Brother: NO! (Put's down phone) *Two years later Sugar Rush was made and was even more of a sucess than Candy Hollow ever was,years went by and loads of brand new characters had been added onto Sugar Rush,also...some of the old racers from Candy Hollow had been adding to Sugar Rush,all of them accept Nessy,because Jackie destroyed Nessy's code. *Meanwhile in Sugar Rush Pespsianna: (Walking through the candy cane woods with her best friend Colalina) *Giggles* Taffyta is so going to scream when she sees plastic spiders in her racing kart! Colalina: I know right?! She is lucky I did not destroy her racing kart! Pepsianna: COLALINA! That is so mean of you to say something like that...(pauses) I LOVE IT! *Giggles* Colalina: (Laughs) *All of a sudden the wind begin blowing rapidly in Sugar Rush Colalina: Brrrr...it sure is a freezing cold day in Sugar Rush today isn't it Pepsianna? Pepsianna: Tell me about it! This wind is messing up my hair! ???: (In a ghostly voice) Colalina...Pepsianna... Colalina: OH MY GOD! Pepsianna! Did you hear that? (Colalina turns around and Pepsianna is gone) PEPSIANNA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ???: She has gone Colalina... Colalina: WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHERE ARE YOU?! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PEPSIANNA?! ???: Mwah-ha-ha you fool! *Crows begin to circle around Colalina as Thuder and Lightning crashes Colalina: (Sits down and cries) GO AWAY! Distant voice: Colalina? Colalina? Colalina? Are you all right? Colalina: (Opens her eyes and looks up at the person who the distant voice belongs to) I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pepsianna: COLALINA?! (Put's her hand on Colalina's shoulder) Colalina: GET OFF ME! (Swipes her hands at Pepsianna) Pepsianna: COLALINA! IT IS ME,PEPSIANNA! Colalina: NO! Wait...what?! Pepsianna?! Pepsianna: yes it's me Colalina...your going to be all right now... Colalina: B-but you dissapeared and that creepy girl's voice saying our names and the crows and the thunder and lightning... Pepsianna: Let's get you to Nurse Pepper! (Helps Colalina up) Colalina: All right then...(sighs) Pepsianna: (Walks away with Colalina) Colalina: (Looks back and ??? is there again) ???: I'll get you fools! (Laughs evilly,glitches and dissapears) Chapter 3 Pepsianna: (Arrives at Nurse Pepper's with Colalina) Nurse Pepper: Hello Pepsianna! Hello Colalina! What seems to be the problem?! Pepsianna: Hello Nurse Pepper! Colalina has been acting very strange lately,I think she is coming down with a fever or something! Nurse Pepper: A fever? she proberly caught it while walking out in the freezing cold stormy weather... Pepsianna: Proberly... Nurse Pepper: *to Colalina* Can I check your tempuriture Colalina? Colalina: (Ignores Nurse Pepper and stares at a picture of a really pretty unknown Sugar Rush racer in a golden recolour of Vanellope's Princess dress) Unknown racer in the picture: Beware! Beware! Beware! *Everything around Colalina turns black. Colalina: (Get's really scared) Pepsianna?! (Looks at Pepsianna,but Pepsianna and Nurse Pepper dissapears) Unknown racer in the picture: You should be ashamed! Colalina: What?! Unknown racer in the picture: (Skin turns white and blood pours from eyes) Colalina: LEAVE ME ALONE! (Cries) Unknown racer: My name was Nessy...(Picture bursts,as blood pours all over Colalina) Colalina: *screams loudly* Pepsianna: Colalina?! *Colalina opens her eyes and notices she is ripping up the picture of Nessy. Nurse Pepper: WHY DID YOU JUST RIP UP MY PICTURE OF THE PRESIDENT?! Colalina: Huh?! But it was a picture of Nessy a minute a go and she was talking to me... Nurse Pepper: WHO THE HECK IS NESSY?! Colalina: The racer in the picture I just ripped up... Nurse Pepper: (Looks at Pepsianna with a worried glance) Pepsianna: (Looks down at Colalina getting worried) Colalina: What's wrong?! Pepsianna: Colalina I don't know how to say this but...the picture you just ripped up was of Vanellope... Colalina: NO! It can't be... *Colalina looks down at the picture she just ripped up and notices it is of Vanellope. Colalina: But- Nurse Pepper: (sighs) she needs plenty of rest,Pepsianna! That's all she needs! Pepsianna: OK,Thank you so much,Nurse Pepper! I am so sorry about this... Nurse Pepper: It's all right,Pepsianna! I will just ask Vanellope for another... Pepsianna: Come on,Colalina! Let's just leave Nurse Pepper alone! Colalina: But Pepsianna...we can not just leave Nurse Pepper here all on her own...Nessy is here and that mean virus! Pepsianna: What?! Just come on Colalina! You need some rest... Colalina: But- Nurse Pepper: No Colalina! Pepsianna is talking sense! Colalina: (sighs helplessly) all right then... Pepsianna: (Helps Colalina up and walks out the door with Colalina) Colalina: LOOK OUT NURSE PEPPER,THEY MIGHT GET YOU! *Door shuts. Nurse Pepper: I hope Colalina is going to be all right...(sighs and collects up pieces of the ripped up picture of Vanellope and throws them in the bin) ???: (Looking through the window) Just you wait Nurse Pepper,Colaina won't be all right... 'Chapter 4' Pepsianna: (Arrives at her house with Colalina) Colalina: (Sits down on a chair in the kitchen and sighs) Pepsianna: Should I get you some Coco-Cola? Colalina: (sighs) Erm...yes please! Pepsianna: (Pours Coco-Cola into glass) Colalina: (Stares at the pouring Coco-cola,as it turns into blood) A shadow: (Yanks Pepsianna's dress making Pepsianna drop the glass of Coco-Cola and making it smash) Colalina: (Screams loudly and stands up) LOOK OUT PEPSIANNA,THE BAD VIRUS IS GOING TO GET YOU! The shadow: (Reviles his true face,as Colalina and Pepsianna notice it's Pepsianna's younger brother Stevebubble Fizzyfudge) Pepsianna: STEVEBUBBLE! OH WHY YOU LITTLE WEIRDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stevebubble: (Laughs) HA! IS YOUR IDIOTIC BEST FRIEND GOING BONKERS AGAIN?! (to Pepsianna,as he begins to mock Colalina meanly) Pepsianna: SHUT UP! (to Stevebubble) Colalina: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENCE! *Storms out the room and runs upstairs into Pepsianna's spare bed room* Pepsianna: WAIT COLALINA! *Colalina jumps on the bed and cries loudly. Colalina: (Screams out loud to the virus) LEAVE ME ALONE! *Colalina cries herself to sleep. Colalina: (Has a nightmare) *In the nightmare Colalina: (Is in a pitch black room) Hello?! ???: He he he! Remember me,Colalina?! Colalina: WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! ???: (Laughs madly) Vanellope: (Walks into the pitch black room) Hello?! Is anybody here?! *Suddenly some lights turn on. Colalina: VANELLOPE,IT'S ME COLALINA! Vanellope: (Can not hear Colalina) ???: (Appears in front of Vanellope) HELLO PRESIDENT! Vanellope: Erm...hello! You are?! ???: ... Nessy: (Taps Vanellope on the shoulder) Vanellope: (Turns around,and Nessy has a spanner and knocks Vanellope out) Colalina: VANELLOPE! (Cries) *The scene freezez as Colalina hears sobbing at the corner of the room. Colalina: (Walks over to the corner of the room,and notices a girl all in pink,glitching and crying) Erm...hello! are you all right?! Pink girl: GIVE HER TO ME,COLALINA! Colalina: Huh?! Who?! Pink girl: (Points behind Colalina) Colalina: (Turning around fearing what she might see,as her younger sister Cokelyn Fizzlepop is behind her crying blood,with ghostly white skin) COKELYN! (Runs to Cokelyn,but runs staright through her) Cokelyn: Hush,Colalina! Colalina: (Blinks and she is in Sugar Rush all bright and cheerful) PHEW! This must be the happy ending right?! Taffyta: (Skips past Colalina,taking to Candlehead and Rancis) GOSH! I can't believe that Colalina girl,is dead! Candlehead: Oh well,she was always a nut job! Rancis: Yeah! She used to say stuff like Watch out for that bad virus,guys! and Look out Nessy is gonna kill us all! (Mocks Colalina) Candlehead: (Laughs meanly) Taffyta: (Rolls her eyes at Candlehead and Rancis,and slaps them both) That's not the point,guys! She was a victim of my son's bullying and...(stops) AND THAT MAKES ME PROUD THAT HE BULLIED HER! (Bursts out into laughter meanly) Candlehead and Rancis: (Laughs hardly) Colalina: (Get's super mad and runs towards Taffyta to punch her,but runs straight through her) Nessy: (Appears behind Colalina,with all the Sugar Rush racers,as zombies,and begin marching after Colalina) Colalina: *screams* *Pepsianna wakes Colalina up by shaking her. Colalina: Pepsianna?! Pepsianna: You were having a nightmare! You were screaming in your sleep and saying virus,Nessy,zombies,Eeek! Colalina: Phew,it was only a nightmare! (Steps out of the bed and jumps around the bed room laughing with joy) Pepsianna: Now that's the Colalina I used to know! (smiles) Stevebubble: (walks in) HA! YOU GONE NUTTY AGAIN,GIRL?! *to Colalina* Pepsianna: GET OUT,STEVEBUBBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stevebubble: (Runs away laughing meanly) Pepsianna: I will make you a hot chocolate! *to Colalina* Colalina: Thanks! (Get's slippers on) Chapter 5 *At the Random Roster Race Pepsianna: I am not totally sure you are well enough to drive,Colalina! *to Colalina* Colalina: Trust me,Pepsianna! Pepsianna: Erm...fine...(Jumps in racing kart) Narrator: Ready,Set,Go! Fantasmicia: Oh,look who it is! Insane Colalina! Colalina: BACK OFF! I DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE! Fantasmicia: (Laughs and presses a button,which makes Fantasmicia's back wheels stir rapidly,covering Colalina in chocolate mud) Colalina: (speeds up) Fantasmicia: You think you gonna get away from me,that easy?! *Bashes Colalina's kart* Colalina: HEY! Freeda: (Throws cherry bombs Colalina) Colalina: AAHHHHH! (Rolls off the racing track) Fatasmicia: (Throws a chocolate bomb in the middel of the racing track blowing everything up and making her win the race) HA! *Meanwhile at Colalina's house. (Knock on the door) Stevebubble: Oooh,oooh! I'll get it! (Opens door) Boy: (At the door) Hello I am looking for Colalina Fizzlepop,does she live here? Stevebubble: Sorry...but we don't allow boys flirting,with maniac Colalina! Goodbye! (Slams door shut) Pepsianna: Who was at the door,Stevebubble? Stevebubble: Oh,just some idiotic boy flirting with maniac Colalina! Pepsianna: What?! STEVEBUBBLE! Stevebubble: (Laughs meanly at Colalina) Sorry to burst your bubble,bonkers girl! But you are not well enough to date hunkey boys! Pepsianna: STEVEBUBBLE! Colalina: (Get's super mad and stands up) STEVEBUBBLE,OPEN THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET THE BEST OF YOU! Stevebubble: (Bursts out laughing meanly) Are you trying to scare me into doing your stupid deeds? Pepsianna: RIGHT THAT'S IT! (Opens door and sees the boy standing there frowning) Boy: I am here for Colalina Fizzlepop! Pepsianna: (Fancies the boy) Oh,erm...(blushes) She...er...I...erm...(stops) Boy: Erm,excuse me sorry? Pepsianna: *mumbles* She is here... Boy: May I see her... Pepsianna: What's it for? Boy: Online dating... Pepsianna: ERM...WHAT SORRY?! Boy: Online dating...please may I see her now? Pepsianna: NO! (Slams door shut) Colalina: Who was that? *to Pepsianna* Pepsianna: Some weirdo boy asking for you... Colalina: OMG! That must be Barry Bubbletop! Pepsianna: Colalina! You were online dating?! Colalina: Yes! Our date is tonight! I forgot! (Rushes to the door and opens it) I am so sorry about my cousin! Boy (Barry Bubbletop): Oh it's all right... Colalina: Ready for our date?! Barry: Ready as I'll ever be Colalina... Pepsianna: (Get's mad at Colalina) I am going to see Rosie Sugarybop... Colalina: OK... Pepsianna: You remember Rosie,right Colalina? Colalina: Maybe... Pepsianna: Colalina?! Colalina: Yeah... Pepsianna: (Rolls her eyes and walks past Barry and Colalina) Stevebubble: (Sighs) Love? Who ever created it? 'Chapter 6' Discountinued. Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff